Confesión Silenciosa (II)
by TherionLord
Summary: Una "continuación" por así decirlo a la primera parte que tengo hecha con Haruna. ONE SHOT y Songfic del segundo ending de To love ru "kiss no yukue" esta vez con Yui como protagonista y la que nos contará sus avances y fracasos en su lucha diaria por conseguir el amor de su querido Rito.


Últimamente llevaba un tiempo rompiéndome la cabeza por si debía hacer este fic o no…. Y si debería hacer al que ya tenia sobre haruna una segunda parte… Pero luego pensé que era mejor hacer otro fic distinto….pero a la vez igual XD

Como estareis viendo (o leyendo mas bien) este fic es idéntico al que tengo ya "Confesión Silenciosa" en el que uso el segundo ending de to love ru dedicado a mi querida amiga peliazul para mostrar los sentimientos que tiene hacia rito (y que parece ser la única que NO se da cuenta de la situación…..) Pero no tiene sentido enfadarse solo te salen arrugas jajajaja XD. Lo mejor es esperar y al igual que el beso entre ambos acabó llegando (y que extrañamente la canción lo decía…. Me pregunto si nos hacían "spoiler" por decirlo de alguna manera de lo que pasaría en un futuro en la serie….) la confesión entre estos dos Tortolitos Ceporros acabará llegando.

En lo único que difiere este fic del otro es que aquí la protagonista sera Yui. Y para los que se pregunten que pinta la chica con una canción de haruna les diré que si la oyeramos sin saber a quien se refiere (yo por mi parte) podríamos pensar en cualquiera de las dos chicas…. Ya sea por la timidez de haruna o por el tsunderismo de yui ambas encajan muy bien en el perfil de la canción…. Y además que nuestra querida tsundere pervertida también tiene derecho a estar con su príncipe no?...

Pues eso espero que os guste…

 _ **PD: Primero va la letra y luego la historia. (Aunque debéis de estar cansados de que os lo ponga XD)**_

 _ **Kiss no Yukue (2nd)**_

 _Tsutaete! anata no kokoro no oku wo_

 _kanjite! setsunai mune no koudou wo_

El sol se ponía sobre la ciudad… Había acabado otro día en la ciudad…

Recostada sobre un muro una chica castaña observaba la puesta de sol…. Era muy hermosa la verdad… Pero lejos de admirarla la chica tenia otras cosas en mente…. Estaban ya en el penúltimo año de preparatoria… Dentro de dos años escasos dejarían de ser estudiantes y entrarían al mundo laboral como adultos… Pero estos últimos años se le estaban haciendo especialmente difíciles…. Y no por los estudios precisamente ya que era de las chicas con mejores notas de la clase…. Lista atlética guapa….eran algunas de las cosas que decían los alumnos y las revistas escolares sobre la "reina de los modales" como la habían terminando apodando… En estos últimos años se había convertido en una de las chicas mas deseadas (aunque sonara pervertido decirlo así) de toda la escuela junto con lala run y momo… Y eso era lo que le molestaba… Ella no quería tener a un grupo de admiradores siguiéndole a todas partes y alabándola incluso cuando reprochaba los comportamientos inmorales de algún alumno o del director….

Por el amor de dios que eran masoquistas?!... No entendía ese afán de los chicos por seguirla como un perrillo faldero a todas partes sin descanso…. Definitivamente nunca entendería a los chicos…. Pensaba mientras soltaba un gran suspiro….

 _Biru no mukou no boyaketa keshiki_

 _kidukeba mata anata wo omotte_

 _aenai hi ni wa tameiki bakari tsuite sugoshiteru_

Y lo peor de todo era que hace unas semanas un chico de esos se le había declarado enfrente de toda la clase!... La verdad se había quedado de piedra al ver como había actuado…. Era un buen chico raro de ver en esos días en que todos tenían por misión espiar a las chicas en los vestuarios y ese tipo de cosas pervertidas…. Aun así ella lo había tenido que rechazar sintiéndolo mucho…. Y por si fuera poco en ese momento se había visto a ella misma declarándose…. Y siendo rechazada….por ÉL….. Por el chico que amaba y que había sido su primer y único amor hasta la fecha…. Yukki Rito…

Un pervertido si… Un chico que aparentemente no era nada… Solo otro estudiante de preparatoria normal y corriente…. Pero que por alguna razón siempre estaba rodeado de chicas…. Lala Haruna Momo Nana Yami Run Mea….. La chica apretó los puños con rabia mientras evitaba que le cayera una lágrima….. Maldita sea por que?!... Ella también quería hacer eso también quería estar junto a él y que le hiciera cosas pervertidas como a todas….por que sí era una chica en ESA edad y como todas ella también quería cruzar la línea a veces…. Pero cada vez que tenia una oportunidad ella la arruinaba con su maldito carácter…. Era lo que mas odiaba de si misma….. Cada ves que él se le acercaba a hablar o a cualquier otra cosa su corazón se revolucionaba su cara se ponía roja y tartamudeaba como una preescolar…. Y siempre terminaba por mandar a paseo al chico…. Normal que al final este se hubiera cansado y la hubiera dejado por imposible…. Últimamente no se veían mucho y cuando lo hacían solo era un " hola…" o algo por el estilo breve y fugaz… Cierto era que con sus deberes como delegada de la clase y candidata a la presidencia escolar apenas tenia tiempo y…. Ja… que patética sonaba en serio estaba poniendo una excusa tan mediocre?... Si había alguna oportunidad de que ella y yukki kun estuvieran juntos ella se había encargado de arrojarla al retrete y tirar de la cadena….

 _Kuchibiru ga anata dake ni irotsuku_

 _ano hi shita kiss no yoin ga kienai_

 _mada ima wa hitori no yoru ga tsurai_

 _futari no kizuna ga motto tsuyoku naru made_

Le dolía que los chicos se hicieran ilusiones con ella…. Pero no era algo que pudiera evitar….. Al fin y al cabo ella también se sentía igual de chafada que ellos cuando les rechazaba…. Y además se sentía peor desde que recordó aquello….

{ _ **FLASHBACK**_ }

 _Se encontraba cerca del templo que había en la calle comercial… Y había un grupo de niños que se estaban metiendo con ella…. Ya desde pequeña apuntaba maneras y siempre se metía a defender a las chicas cuando estas eran molestadas...pero ahora era ella la que estaba en apuros…_

 _-"Que pasa ahora señorita modales ya no eres tan valiente? -" decía uno de ellos mientras le quitaba su mochila y se la pasaban entre ellos…_

 _-"Devuelvemela! -"gritaba tratando de cojerla en vano…_

 _En uno de los intentos uno de ellos le puso la zancadilla y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco… -"jajaja tienes que tener cuidado de donde pisas.. -"_

 _Cuando se levanto tenía la cara manchada de polvo y tierra y un raspón en la rodilla…._

 _-"Oo la princesita va a llorar?... -" dijo el que parecia el líder…_

 _-"DEJADLA EN PAZ ABUSONES! -" se oyó gritar a alguien por detrás…_

 _Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta vieron a un chico de pelo naranja mirándolos fijamente._

 _Yui le conocía… Iba a su misma clase y se llamaba yukki rito…. Pero por que estaba justo allí defendiéndola?... El chico era amable si pero no habían hablado muchas veces por lo que se conocían mas de vista y de la clase que de otra cosa…._

 _-"Metete en tus asuntos yukki… -" dijo el que había hablado el último antes de que apareciera el otro…_

 _-"No deberíais meteros con una chica… Y menos siendo tantos contra ella sola! -"_

 _-"Oh perdona no sabía que no podíamos meternos con tu novia jajaja -" dijo otro mientras se reia.._

 _-Q...que…. No… ella no es mi novia…. solo…. -" dijo este poniéndose rojo…_

 _-"Entonces pierdete -" dijo dándole la espalda…_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera decirle o hacerle nada más el chico fue derribado…._

 _-"Te he dicho que la dejes en paz! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!..._

 _Aunque el chico sabía defenderse la pelea era desigual y término con él comiendo el suelo…._

 _Cuando se fueron todos yui le ayudó a levantarse_

 _-"Tonto! -"fue lo primero que le dijo… -"Te podían haber hecho mas daño!... -" dijo medio llorando_

 _-"Pero no podía dejar que te hicieran nada…. -" dijo él levantándose y limpiándose la sangre del labio_

 _Yui se sacó un pañuelo que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo y se puso a limpiarle las heridas con el agua de una fuente que había allí cerca…_

 _-"Ay ay… -" se quejaba el chico…_

 _-"Moe te aguantas… -" replicaba la otra haciendo un puchero…_

 _En un momento ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro… Como congelados…_

 _Mientras sus mejillas se convertían en volcanes a punto de estallar yui se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso al chico…._

 _-"¡Wua!... Que… Que haces…. -" dijo el chico sorprendido_

 _-"Urusai… -" dijo esta mientras se ponía cada vez mas roja y seguía haciendo pucheros…. -" E...es mi forma de darte las gracias…. -"_

 _-"Y… y tu estas bien?... -" dijo mientras intentaba cambiar de tema y le señalaba la rodilla…_

 _-"Mmm deberías preocuparte mas por ti y no por los demás baka!... -"_

 _Pero cuando fue a irse y apoyo la pierna el dolor hizo que le fallara y casi volviera a caer…_

 _-"Sube… -"le dijo el chico agachándose delante de ella después de sujetarla -" -"Necesitas que te curen esa herida… -" le dijo con una sonrisa…_

 _Y así fue… Le llevo a su casa y se quedó con ella hasta que vio sus estaba mejor…_

 _ **{FIN FLASHBACK}**_

 _Itsushika anata wo kuchitsusanderu_

 _kinou no watashi wo oikosu kimochi_

Yui se llevó la mano a los labios inconscientemente….. Para acto seguido agarrarse la cabeza y empezar a gritar como una loca mientras echaba humo por la cabeza…..

PERO EN QUE ESTARÍA PENSANDO?!... que clase de idea se habria hecho yukki kun de ella si una niña de primaria le dijera que le daba las gracias besándolo…. era una completa pervertida…. Tanto como él….

 _Toki ha nagareru ni futari mo kawaru_

 _nanimokamo sonomama ja irarenai_

 _kisetsu no naka de kawaranai omoi dake kizamitai_

Pero a pesar de todo le alegraba haber echo eso… Por que era algo que ninguna mas había conseguido… Algo que solo ella había logrado….

Sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa…

 _Kuchibiru ga korae kirezu naiteru_

 _anata to hanareta asu nara iranai_

 _kowaresouna hitori no yoru wo koete_

 _futari ga deaeru atarashii sekai he to_

Pero esa sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca de lastima…. Que imbécil pues claro que había alguien que lo había logrado también…. Y al contrario que ella no había sido por "agradecimiento"... Si no por amor… Por verdadero amor….

Hacia unas semanas se le había encontrado en el pasillo temblando como una hoja y con ademán de entrar a la sala de delegados…. Cuando le pregunto que hacia allí (y tras el susto inicial del chico…) le dijo que estaba buscando a sairenji para decirle algo…

Y ella como boba e inocente se ofreció a llevarle con ella ya que habían quedado detrás del patio del colegio para discutir sobre los temas de delegación (haruna era la sub delegada de la clase y una gran coordinadora en este tipo de cosas)

Cuando llegaron ambos y el se adelantó ella sintió como si le estuvieran clavando una espada al rojo vivo lentamente en el pecho….. Declaración…. Yukki kun se estaba declarando a haruna…. enfrente de sus propias narices… Y ella lo había echo posible…

Lógicamente la otra se puso a llorar de felicidad y entre hipidos y lágrimas le correspondió….

Sintiendo que no podia mas se disculpó con haruna mintiendo que se había acordado de otras cosas que tenia que hacer diciendo que dejarían la reunión para otro día….

Corrió a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo… Derribando a un par de personas a su paso…. Y con las lágrimas ya asomando en sus ojos…. Cuando llegó se encerró en su cuarto y se desplomo en la cama descargando todo sin retenerlo mas…..

Poco importaba lo que le preguntara su hermano que al verla en ese estado se preocupó de verdad...

Y por si fuera poco su hermano no podía hacer otra cosa mas que al enterarse de lo que había pasado ir al día siguiente a la preparatoria y casi comerse a rito…. Ella no había ido ese día por estar con un resfriado en la cama… (Igual el haber corrido desde la preparatoria hasta su casa sin paraguas y terminar empapada tenia algo que ver….)

Pero cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho casi se le tira al cuello…

Y obviamente esa misma tarde todos fueron a su casa (en parte para ver como se encontraba y en parte por el "numerito" que había habido esa mañana …)

 _Kuchibiru ga anata dake ni irotsuku_

 _ano hi shita kiss no yoin ga kienai_

 _mada ima wa hitori no yoru ga tsurai_

Y así había terminado todo… Aunque intento negar lo que yuu había contado no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que confesarlo todo…. Pero cuando estaba esperando las palabras que tanto temía oír de boca de rito este no dijo nada….

Lo único que le dijo fue que ahora no podía darle una respuesta clara y que sintiéndolo mucho tendría que seguir esperando algo mas de tiempo…

En ese momento no pudo aguantarlo mas y se echo a reír… Con ganas…. Ciertamente rito era alguien único…. Tanto en el malo como en el buen sentido….

-"Yukki kun… Eres un tonto y un pervertido sin remedio…. Pero eso es lo que te hace tan especial…. Lo que hace que te ame tanto…. -" dijo mientras se le volvía a dibujar la sonrisa en la cara y decía esto ultimo mas como un susurro…

-"No se si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como una ofensa… -" dijo una voz a su espalda…

La chica dio un respingo monumental como si fuera un gato y se giró de golpe para encontrarse cara a cara con un chico pelinaranja de mas o menos su misma altura…

-"Yu yu yu yu… Yukki kun!...-" dijo mientras empezaba a tartamudear y se volvía a poner roja…. Cu cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parado?... -"

-"Bueno te llevaba llamando un rato pero no me contestabas así que me había acercado a llamarte y… -" empezó a contar el chico siendo interrumpido

-"Pe pe pero has oído to to todo lo que he dicho? -" dijo la otra cada vez mas nerviosa

-"Bueno me estabas alabando a tu manera no? -" dijo con una gota al estilo anime

-"Pero lo ultimo no lo he llegado a entender era algo importante?... -" preguntó

-"Qu qu que?!... No cla claro que no!... Que querías?... -" dijo negando exageradamente con la cabeza y las manos

Pues el otro día iba de camino a casa y encontré una tienda de mascotas que han abierto nueva…. Y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo a verla… Como se que te gustan los gatos pensé que te gustaría -"

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos de golpe…. No solo por los gatos sino por la "oportunidad" que tenia ante ella …. Yukki kun y ella…. Solos… En una tienda… Caminando juntos…. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!... -"

-Pero no habías quedado con sai…. Haruna después de las clases? -"

(Después de lo sucedido la chica estaba muy afectada pensando que todo eso había sido culpa suya (haruna siempre había sido de los de anteponer los demás a ella…) y le había casi impuesto (y sin el casi podría decirse) que la llamara por su nombre y que contara con ella para cualquier cosa…. Y la chica se cogía un buen cabreo si veía que no la hacia caso….)

-"Ah no te preocupes ella me dijo que tenia que ayudar a su hermana con unas cosas y que quedaríamos otro día… -"

Sonriendo como nunca la chica se levanto de un salto y empezó a andar en dirección a la calle de tiendas…

Rito la siguió por detrás mientras sonreía también….. Era como una niña pequeña…. Y pensar que él la había echo llorar por ser tan insensible y no darse cuenta antes…. Pero eso no volvería a pasar…. Se iba a asegurar que ninguna chica mas pasara por esa experiencia….

-"Parece que al final tenías razón momo…. El harem es la única solución….. -" dijo mientras suspiraba profundamente….

Mientras empezaba a acelerar para alcanzar a la chica que cada vez se alejaba mas cuando llego a su altura le cogió la mano lo cual aunque pilló de sorpresa a la chica al principio luego le correspondió al agarre….

 _futari no kizuna ga motto tsuyoku naru made..._

 _ **Venga Yui no te rindas! :-) Sigue así y estoy seguro que tu querido yukki kun terminará cayendo en tus brazos... Por que si querido amigo... Si no quieres hacer daño a ninguna SABES PERFECTAMENTE cual es la solución... Solo te falta aceptarlo y tirar pa'lante XD.**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW**_


End file.
